the hills are blue
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: who do you think the king is now? : ICHIGORUKIA


**the hills are blue**

he's sitting with his back against the wall

I watch him slowly, I dare not call

he's breathing hard, his eyes are glazed

he's still alive, I am amazed.

I dare not touch him, I dare not reach

for his own space I can't beseech

I call his name, he doesn't respond

I wait a moment, his breathing's gone

I choke on sobs, I will not cry

I know somewhere he can not die

I watch, I wait, his eyes are blinking

I've gone mad, my heart is sinking

he turns and smiles, his spirit alive

one, two, three, four, and then five

--

he's laughing, smiling, I'm overjoyed

his presence is one I won't avoid

I won't admit on what is wrong

I fell in love, is that so wrong?

he reminds me of someone I once knew

I try and not compare the two

both strong and agile, both kind and good

yet this one here's misunderstood

I treat him harshly for trainings sake

but when he's hurt my heart does break

the old one was one I held dear

but this one here I somehow fear

there's something off, something wrong

something I can not put a finger on

he's smiling at me by the door

one, two, three, and then comes four

--

their sword are clashing, their skulls are bleeding

I want to help, I'm aching, needing

I can not though because a fight for pride

will always keep me on the side

how can we watch while he's alone?

fighting for something that's not his own

I hear them yell, I hear them shout

their bodies quick, they move about

their blades they cut, they slice, they kill

we watch and wait, our bodies still

and then I gasp, I know what's on

behind a mask, his face his gone

I close my eyes, I refuse to see

one and two and always three

--

she's asking me what I don't know

"where in the world did he go?"

I have no answer, I have no clue

we sit here thinking what to do

I jump, I sprint, I disappear

I feel his spirit somewhere near

I hop, I leap, and then I soar

I'm getting close, I feel it more

I run, I fall, but I do not collide

within his arms I do reside

he smiles gently, it's all I need

"why were you gone, what was your deed?"

he does not answer, I do not mind

"just come back, please, do not hide"

he does agree, my heart is thrilled

with girlish delights that he's fulfilled

his lips catch mine, is this a dream?

"I love you", no it doesn't seem.

I whisper back "I love you too."

one is him and we make two.

--

he feels my shakes, his laugh is dark

he did not hear my last remark

he's bleeding still, his hands are shaking

and with him the earth is quaking

he's watching me with hungered eyes

the yellow ones that I despise

I feel no pain, I'm feeling numb

he calls my name, I can not come

he's fighting back, he's fighting hard

against the monster in his heart

his mask takes over, he rips and tears

as he cries my heart despairs

I can not help, I am too weak

for my guidance he did seek

but I can not reach him, I can not touch

he's out of my grasp, this is too much

he can't escape, it's grabbed his soul

over it, there's no control

the hills are blue, there is no sky

death is coming, I dare not cry

he's turning white, my eyes can't follow

the rapid change into his hollow

he begs for help, he cries and shouts

his body twists and turns about

he's too injured, to hurt from fighting

and now his spirit's the one dying

he begs, he screams, he shouts, he's trying

to fight it off, I see him crying

its whisper I can hear some how

"who do you think the king is now?"

he's on the floor, but it's not him

he's hollow now from soul to skin

he's moving to me, I can not run

the pain I felt has just begun

those hungered eyes, that foul odor

he's coming close, I know it's over

he's died, he's dead, and so am I

there is no pain, and no goodbye

in one fell swoop, I know I'm gone

he's still there so that makes one

**---**

**woooooo okay so I hope that wasn't too confusing**

**poetry isn't my thing but I tried it anyways**

**so if you need an explanation I'll be glad to answer it :)**

**oh and this is my first attempt at Bleach... so yeah**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
